


In Every World

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Age AU, Librarians, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Public Transportation, Zombie Apocalypse, smut in chapter ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of gift and prompt fics that are too short to publish separately.</p><p>1) Modern Middle Earth Zombie AU for diemarysues (bagginshield)<br/>2) Chef Bilbo AU for synchrony (bagginshield)<br/>3) Fili and Kili in Erebor for hildyj (gen)<br/>4) Classical Music AU for hildyj (bagginshield)<br/>5) Inquisitor!Bilbo, Dragon Age AU for pistachioinfernal (bagginshield)<br/>6) Dragon Age Joining AU for pistachioinfernal (Fili/Tauriel)<br/>7) Librarian Bilbo AU for synchrony (bagginshield)<br/>8) Commuting AU for synchrony (Kili/Tauriel)<br/>9) Dwalin deals with Thorin's moping after he has a fight with Bilbo<br/>10) Lighthouse keeper/daemon au for liasangria (bagginshield, nsfw)<br/>11) Bilbo and Thorin have afternoon tea in Bag End's garden for ahiddenkitty (bagginshield)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Been So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts), [Synchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/gifts), [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/gifts), [pistachioinfernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioinfernal/gifts), [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts), [HiddenKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenKitty/gifts).



> Here are a few random drabbles, originally from tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For diemarysues and the prompt "kill me."
> 
> (I picture this ending with Oin going "Wait! The infection hasn't spread!" and then it veers off into The Last of Us sort of territory...)

“You know… you have to… do this…” Bilbo panted through the pain. The bite wound on his arm was bleeding sluggishly, and the veins on his arm were already turning black under his skin.

Thorin shook his head, tears standing out in his eyes, gripping Bilbo’s hand so tightly that his own fingers had turned white.

He’d been resentful, at first, of Bilbo’s presence in his Company. Things were desperate enough, since the infection had swept through the free people and their dead had risen up against them, and he had not wanted such a dangerously inexperienced person along on their journey to the last safe zone in Middle Earth.

But Bilbo proved him wrong, over and over again, and Thorin had clung to the tentative hope that when they reached somewhere safe, perhaps they could…

But that hope had been crushed the moment Bilbo had thrown himself between Thorin and a large, infected Orc.

Bilbo shakily put his hand over his. “You have to kill me… before I hurt you all. Please Thorin…”

Thorin lowered his forehead to Bilbo’s, unable to hold his tears back any longer. “I love you,” he whispered, fiercely regretting that it was the first time that he’d said it.

Bilbo smiled, the lines of pain smoothing out on his face for a moment. “I love you, too.”

Thorin reached blindly behind him, not pulling away from Bilbo for a moment, his fingers closing on the cold metal of his gun.


	2. The Lonely Mountain Hotel Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef Bilbo for synchrony

Thorin glanced at the clock when he heard the Bilbo’s key in the lock.

1.03 am.

Thorin had been openly sceptical when Gandalf had recommended Bilbo Baggins to be the new head chef at his family’s struggling restaurant, Erebor, no matter how much “raw talent” Gandalf claimed he had.

But now, six months later, Bilbo had proven his objections wrong a hundred times over, Erebor was once again a highly successful, profitable business, and somewhere along the way, Thorin had become embarrassingly smitten with Bilbo.

He was just lucky that Bilbo felt the same about him.

The only downside with Bilbo being his head chef meant that he tended to work extremely long hours, even longer than Thorin himself on days like this, when there were high-profile customers in the restaurant.

Thorin knew that Bilbo would just stumble into the house and fall into bed if he was alone, not even stopping to have anything to eat or even get changed.

Which was why he was here now, in Bilbo’s small flat, grilling bacon at past one o’clock in the morning.

“Hello,” Bilbo yawned as he entered his kitchen, dropping his keys into a little bowl on the side expressly for that purpose. “What are you still doing up?”

Thorin stepped closer, kissing him softly on the mouth before presenting him with the bacon sandwich.

Despite the fact that the best compliment that Thorin had ever received about his cooking was “it’s edible” and that Bilbo’s fridge contained leftovers that would make a gourmand weep, Bilbo took the plate with the slightly soggy sandwich on it, and smiled at him, that bright genuine smile that Thorin adored.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, muffled through a mouthful of sandwich.

Thorin knew that he would do a lot more than make a sandwich at an unholy hour of the morning to get Bilbo to smile at him like that.


	3. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hildyj

Kili had spent a good half an hour or so looking for Fili, but he hadn’t expected him to be tucked away at a tiny table in the corner of Erebor’s library, balls of screwed up paper in a pile in front of him.

“Better not let Ori catch you wasting paper,” he pointed out as he pulled a chair over and sat down next to him. “What are you doing, anyway? You missed training.”

Fili looked up. There was a streak of black ink across his face. Kili grinned and deliberately ignored it. “I’m trying to write my speech for the coronation.”

“But the coronation is weeks away,” Kili pointed out, but trailed off at the look on Fili’s face.

Of course Fili would worry about his speech. He would worry that he would appear too young, too flighty and inexperienced to take up his duties as heir.

He would worry about letting Thorin down, as ridiculous as Kili thought that was. 

Fili looked back down at his papers, frowning, and Kili nudged him. “Here, let me see what you’ve got so far.”

Fili passed his paper over, and Kili scanned it, making “helpful suggestions” that gradually made Fili’s frown melt into laughter.

Kili knew that Balin would probably be able to give better advice on the content of the speech, or Bilbo come up with an elegant turn of phrase, but he also knew that neither of them would be able to ease Fili’s mind the way he could.


	4. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classical music au for Hildyj

Bilbo had never met his upstairs neighbour but he hadn’t been expecting this tall, slightly intimidating (and incredibly handsome) man to be the one responsible for the beautiful harp music that he overheard every day through the ceiling of his flat.

The man sent him a flat, unimpressed look and irritably said “I suppose you are here to complain about the noise?” 

“Actually, I play the viola,” Bilbo replied and his neighbour’s expression gradually brightened as he added, “and I was wondering if you would be interested in playing a duet sometime?”


	5. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor!Bilbo Au for pistachioinfernal

Bilbo sat alone, regardless of the music and revelry that had begun the moment that the breach had closed, contemplating the mark on his palm that had so drastically changed his life.

Bilbo looked up at the scuffing sound of a heavy boot so see Thorin approaching him, his distinctive wooden shield on his arm as always, looking uncharacteristically sheepish as he sat down next him, his armoured shoulders brushing against Bilbo’s own.

“I know that I doubted that a hobbit would be capable of closing the breach,” he began earnestly, Thorin’s intense glance going from his marked hand to his face – Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat, much to his embarrassment – “But I have never been more wrong.”


	6. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joining AU for pistachioinfernal

Fili woke with a groan and a taste in his mouth that was somewhere between sweaty socks and death to see two faces peering down at him; while Warden-Captain Legolas seemed unimpressed, his second-in-command Tauriel at least greeted his return to consciousness with a relieved sigh.

He jolted upright and looked around him in a sudden panic, only relaxing when he saw Kili already awake and sipping from a waterskin – after Kili got tainted by the darkspawn for rescuing him, there was no way Fili would leave him to take the Joining alone.

Fili struggled to his feet and Tauriel patted him on the arm, her smile sudden and bright, before she walked over to Legolas to examine their map, leaving him to reunite with his brother and discuss exactly what they had got themselves into.


	7. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Librarian au for synchrony

It had started as a way of keeping his nephews occupied – he loved them dearly, but after a week of looking after them alone while his sister and brother-in-law were on a well-deserved romantic break, Thorin was going out of his mind trying to keep them entertained and out of trouble – and the man who did the children’s story hour at the local library captured their attention and imagination like little else could.

He captured Thorin’s attention too, though for vastly different reasons, his expressive face and unruly curls kept Thorin as raptly silent and still for a whole hour as his nephews, and his sister had never figured out that it was more than just brotherly altruism that had him volunteering to take the boys to story hour every Saturday.

It wasn’t until the day that Thorin turned up for story hour without Fili and Kili – they were away having a sleepover with friends and he had gone along out of habit, much to his awkward embarrassment when the storyteller, Bilbo, asked where they were – that Bilbo realised that Thorin was interested in more than children’s stories.


	8. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting on public transport au for synchrony

Tauriel tried not to look as the cheerful young man got on the bus again, laughing with his usual group of friends, the smart shirt he was wearing with a pair of much scruffier jeans endearing rumpled.

He took the same bus home as her every day, and every day she tried to work up the courage to say hello, or introduce herself, or even just smile at him, and every day she chickened out and got annoyed with herself – her boss, Thranduil, was more intimidating than this boy any day and she handled him just fine, so why couldn’t she bring herself to talk to him?

She glanced over again, unable to stop herself, only to that he was already looking at her with that broad, happy grin that had first caught her attention; Tauriel’s face flamed, and she looked away hurriedly – maybe she would try talking to him tomorrow.


	9. Made with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding some more tumblr prompts and drabbles!

Cheer up,” Dwalin said as Thorin poked disconsolately at his sandwich. “Bilbo can’t be that mad at you. He still made you lunch.” 

“Yes but -” Thorin broke off, looking somewhere between embarrassed and defiant. “He didn’t make it with love.” 

“With love?” Dwalin scoffed, and Thorin glowered at him half-heartedly. 

“I can tell,” he said sadly. “It doesn’t taste the same.” 

“Didn’t Bilbo kiss it before he put it in the bag?” Dwalin mocked, only for Thorin to shake his head, totally serious. 

Dwalin rolled his eyes at his own sandwich, which didn’t look half as good as The one Bilbo made, love or not. “I’m sure the two of you will be back to giving everyone around you cavities before too long,” he assured Thorin with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a petty revenge story I saw online - link to follow!


	10. Lighthouse Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw!

Bilbo lay back on his bed, panting, sticky and barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked, sitting up on the bed next to him. His body was gleaming with sweat, his hair was sticking up where Bilbo had been pulling it, and he looked as wrecked as Bilbo felt. 

This was not how he’d foreseen things between them when Thorin’s crew of privateers (not pirates or smugglers, as Balin had carefully stressed when handing him a contract) had knocked on the door of the lighthouse where he’d been staying. He’d thought that the lighthouse would be a peaceful place to write his book. Instead he and his daemon had ended up helping Thorin trying to reclaim his family’s lost fortune. 

They’d succeeded, although it hadn’t been easy and, well, Bilbo had assumed that considering everything that had happened between them, he’d rather missed his chance. That was until he’d come back from his walk across the cliffs to find Thorin sitting on the stoop of the lighthouse, his raven shifting anxiously on his shoulder.

Bilbo had invited him in for a drink, and they had somehow bypassed the kettle and ended up in bed instead, where they had a year and more of catching up to do. Bilbo was sore and achy and exhausted in all the best ways, and could barely move

“I’m fantastic,” Bilbo breathed, forcing open his eyes to smile somewhat foolishly at Thorin, who, incredibly, blushed.

He reached out and carefully stroked Bilbo’s chubby fox daemon. It was not the first time that Thorin had touched his daemon, or Bilbo his, but it had never been a slow caress like this before, something he felt in his whole body and soul. 

When Thorin’s raven started preening his hair, Bilbo moaned slightly. He hadn’t thought that he would manage to get hard again, but his cock was slowly starting to stir again.

He hoped that Thorin would be alright with lighting the lamp when it got dark, because he didn’t think he would be up to walking any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a nsfw prompt generator, prompted by liasangria- daemon/lighthouse keeper/well-fucked.


	11. Afternoon Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ahiddenkitty's love meme prompt: "when the afternoon sunlight shines in your hair."

Thorin smiled as Bilbo came out into the garden holding a tea-tray. He quickly cleared the tools he was repairing under the table, out of the way, so Bilbo could set down the tray and fuss with it the way he always did.

Thorin slathered the scones with cream and jam as Bilbo poured the tea, and they passed each other the extra cup and plate.

It had been their routine ever since they had moved back to the Shire five years earlier, every day when the weather was fine, to take afternoon tea together in the garden of Bag End. 

Bilbo bit into his scone as Thorin sipped his drink, and he couldn’t hold back a grin when Bilbo got a blob of cream on his nose. 

“What?” Bilbo asked, noticing his stare.

“Nothing,” Thorin replied. “I was just thinking about how much I love you.” 

“I’ve got cream on my face, haven’t I?” Bilbo said, giving him an unimpressed look as he he dabbed his face with a napkin.

Thorin just laughed as he bit into his own scone. Here, in the peaceful Shire, sitting together in the garden as the late afternoon sunlight made Bilbo’s hair shine, he was perfectly content.

“I do love you,” Thorin said, sincerely that time.

Bilbo smiled warmly at him. “I love you too, you soppy dwarf.”


End file.
